Cosas de mujeres
by Crysania M
Summary: Se celebra una aburrida fiesta en la mansión de los Black, pero lo que Lucius no sabe es que también a él se le puede subir el vino a la cabeza. Slash.


A ojos de Lucius, lo único que distinguía a Bellatrix de una ramera en aquella noche de septiembre eran las sedas y el delicado raso de sus encajes. Su descarado escote atraía incluso la atención de las mujeres, y el vestido negro se ceñía a su talle de tal forma que cualquier otra que no luciera aquella evidente delgadez lo habría estallado ignorando los escandalizados ojos de la sociedad mágica londinense. Ella se sabía observada, y él se habría dejado colgar porque aquella mujer tenía las bragas tan mojadas como si el mismo Lord le estuviese cantando un Aria debajo del balcón. Hasta los elfos domésticos se mostraban cohibidos ante tamaño derroche de exuberancia.

Narcissa y él llegaron poco después de las ocho. La tenue música de cámara no le desagradó, pero el olor era simplemente insoportable. Las decenas de perfumes de mujer y los cientos de aromas de flores silvestres y esencias se mezclaban en el aire haciéndolo casi irrespirable. La decoración era tan ostentosa que de no estar convencido de que se encontraba en el salón principal de la mansión Black, bien habría podido pensar que había sido invitado a la graduación de unos simpáticos muggles con acné.

- Querida, ¿qué se le ha pasado por la cabeza a tu hermana para decorar la casa como un circo de enanos?

Narcissa arrugó el ceño mientras contemplaba las guirnaldas grises que se enroscaban en el pasamanos de aquella escalera que parecía no tener fin.

- No tengo ni la más remota idea, pero este homenaje al mal gusto no es propio de ella.

- ¿Y por qué va vestida como si...?

- Como una furcia, Lucius. Me siento tan abochornada como si yo misma fuese embutida en ese vestido. Por Salazar bendito, si hace un movimiento brusco se le van a salir los…

- Baja la voz, Narcissa. Y serénate, te estás poniendo colorada.

Un elfo se acercó a ellos y les ofreció dos copas en una bandeja de plata sin levantar la vista del suelo. Varias personas se acercaron a saludarlos, y durante unos minutos su conversación se unió al eco uniforme del resto de los invitados.

- No sabía que tu hermana conociese a tanta gente. La cuarta parte de Inglaterra debe de estar aquí.

- No conoce a la mitad de estas personas, pero le gusta que ellos piensen que sí. Ya sabes lo que disfruta Bella haciendo amigos.

"Y tirándoselos", pensó Lucius.

- Por ahí viene nuestra anfitriona, querida. Sé buena.

Bellatrix se abría paso entre la multitud contoneando las caderas y agitando una copa. Sus tacones parecían poco menos que un apéndice de su cuerpo, y sonreía como si fuese el día más feliz de su vida. Vestida adecuadamente o no, estaba deslumbrante. Su arrebatadora presencia contrastaba en extremo con el vestido claro y los cabellos rubios de su hermana Narcissa.

- ¡Cissy, querida!

Lucius asió el brazo de su esposa y se adelantó para saludar a su cuñada. Esta esbozó una sonrisa mientras recorría a su hermana con la mirada.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Bellatrix.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Estoy tan contenta! Ha venido muchísima gente. La mayoría son imbéciles y gente a la que no soporto o no conozco, pero estas cosas siempre son así, si invitas a unos tienes que invitar a otros. Y las circunstancias no son adecuadas para enemistarse con nadie, ¿no es cierto? Nunca se sabe donde puede haber…

Lucius se retorció incómodo. No le gustaba tratar esos temas en público. No en lugares donde había trescientos pares de oídos.

- ¿Dónde has dejado a Rodolphus?

Bella torció el gesto.

- Por ahí, acabando con el whisky de fuego o metiéndole la mano entre las piernas a alguna fulana. O ambas a la vez. Afortunadamente aún puede hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Por cierto, nos vamos a casar.

Narcissa cambió por un instante el desagrado que la había acompañado desde que había llegado a la casa de su familia por una expresión de ligera sorpresa.

- ¿A casar

- Sí.

- ¿Cuando?

- No lo sé.

- Bueno… Lucius y yo nos alegramos mucho.

- Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso. Es mi cumpleaños.

A Lucius le gustaba beber. Tal vez los vinos apropiados durante las comidas, un poco de whisky antes de acostarse, y durante las fiestas y ocasiones especiales. Pero si había algo que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas eran las personas que no sabían controlarse cuando bebían alcohol. Esas mujeres que se ponían coloradas a causa del sofoco y se veían obligadas a aflojarse cuellos y refajos. Los hombres que de repente empezaban a sufrir una insoportable verborrea y tan pronto podían comenzar una engorrosa disertación sobre la pureza de sangre como ponerse en ridículo hablando sobre nalgas o llegar a las manos en mitad de una discusión sobre Quidditch. Pero aquella noche, hubo de reconocer que el vino se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza. La atmósfera estaba demasiado cargada, y los cuerpos danzantes giraban a su alrededor decididos a hacerle perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Junto a él, Narcissa y otra mujer cuyo nombre no podía recordar discutían sobre si Durmstrang era un buen lugar para educar a los niños. Lucius se zafó suavemente de su brazo y se acercó a su oído mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

- Voy a saludar a unos conocidos, querida. Vuelvo en seguida.

Abriéndose paso entre la gente, enfiló el camino a través del largo salón que llevaba hasta los jardines de la mansión. Dobló un recodo y subió las escaleras que daban la espalda a la casa; el gran mirador de piedra le ofrecería unos momentos de retiro hasta que su mente se hubiera despejado, antes de poder volver a enfrentarse al calor del salón.

El viento nocturno le refrescaba el rostro congestionado. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a relajarse cuando una voz rompió su calma.

- ¡Mi futuro cuñado!

"Rodolphus".

Aquél no era un hombre de modales calmados. Podía llegar a ser casi tan estridente como Bellatrix, y Lucius dedujo por sus ademanes que también él había bebido de más.

- Buenas noches, Rodolphus.

- ¡Lucius Malfoy, has empinado el codo!

- No… es que hace mucho calor en el salón.

- Sí, te entiendo… el vino de los Black nos acalora a todos. Y bien, ¿Cómo van los negocios de los Malfoy? ¿Se han visto resentidos a causa de esta nueva… coyuntura?

- No, Rodolphus, en absoluto, todo va bien. Y por cierto, celebro tu próxima boda con Bellatrix. Debes de estar exultante.

Al igual que hiciera Bella momentos antes, Rodolphus mudó su expresión y tomó un trago de su copa.

- Sí, bueno.

- ¿No te emociona unirte a la gran familia Black? –preguntó con un deje de sorna.

- Peor sería una pedrada en los huevos, es cierto. Pero ya sabes, Bella tiene prisa por hacerlo oficial. Cosas de mujeres, las bodas, los invitados, los vestidos. Esas cosas las debe de poner cachondas. A mí me dan sarpullidos sólo de pensarlo.

- La ceremonia sólo dura un día, seguro que puedes soportarlo.

- Lucius, estar casado con Bellatrix Black es una ceremonia constante. Desde que se levanta hasta que se acuesta no para de desfilar. Habla hasta cuando folla. Es lo bueno de follar con un tío; puedes ponerlo de espaldas y al menos evitas que te cuente cuántos tipos de canapés quiere poner en la fiesta de la próxima semana. Pero no puedes casarte con uno.

Lucius se aflojó el cierre de la túnica, repentinamente incómodo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo?

- Es que Narcissa lleva mucho tiempo sola y creo que voy a…

- ¿Es por lo de follar con tíos? ¿Nunca has follado con ninguno? ¡No me jodas, hombre, eres un Malfoy!

Lucius se miró los zapatos y percibió cómo la distancia que lo separaba de Rodolphus iba disminuyendo.

- Y yo qué pensaba que los Malfoy eran tremendamente doctos en según qué cosas… verás, cuñado, hay cosas que a un hombre le gustan, y sólo otro hombre es capaz de hacerlas exactamente como él quiere que se las hagan. Es una cuestión puramente estructural. A ellas les pasa lo mismo. No pongas esa cara, es lo más lógico del mundo, ¿no crees?

Lucius se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la barandilla de piedra del mirador, demasiado sobrecogido por las barbaridades que estaba escuchando de su futuro cuñado.

- Vamos, Lucius, no te pongas así, ¡a mí me gustan las tetas! ¿A quién no? ¡Las tetas son geniales, ojalá yo tuviera tetas! Pero te diré algo; no sabes lo que es una mamada hasta te la hace un hombre.

- Por Salazar bendito, Rodolphus, ya basta. Te vas a casar con Bellatrix. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá si se entera de esto?

Rodolphus sonrió y volvió a beber de su copa mientras se acercaba un poco más a Lucius.

- Bella se ha tirado a la cuarta parte de los tíos que hay en ese salón. ¿Acaso no puedo yo hacer lo mismo? Hago como que no me doy cuenta, y ella hace lo mismo. No puedes pasarte la vida acostándote con la misma persona; terminas por detestarla. ¿No te sucede a ti, Lucius? ¿No has deseado nunca a otras mujeres? ¿A otros hombres?

Lucius volvió a girarse, enfrentando a Rodolphus. Este se acercó más a él y apoyó las manos en la barandilla, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Con un movimiento brusco, Lucius aferró su bastón y trató de sacar la varita, pero Rodolphus le detuvo suavemente forzándole a bajar las manos. Apoyó la barbilla en su cuello, y Lucius no pudo más que apoyar la espalda en la fría piedra que había tras él mientras se ponía rígido y su mirada se perdía más allá de los cabellos negros de su cuñado, que ahora se mezclaban con los suyos. Sentía su respiración junto al oído, y los propios latidos de su corazón iban cada vez más deprisa.

- No te preocupes Lucius, sé que ahora estás enfadado –Rodolphus hundió la nariz en su clavícula y la recorrió lentamente con la lengua.- Y te entiendo, de verdad que te entiendo –le puso una mano en la cadera y se pegó a él tanto como la reticencia de Lucius se lo permitió. –Pero una vez que suceda me estarás tan agradecido que no dejarás de preguntarte como pudiste estar toda tu vida sin ello. Te lo prometo.

Puso la mano en la entrepierna. Lucius le miró a los ojos pero no abrió la boca, y Rodolphus sonrió levemente. Empezó a acariciarle, con suavidad al principio y más intensamente después. Lucius no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos mientras él liberaba el pantalón de la pesada hebilla y de los botones. Se abrió paso despacio a través de la ropa interior. Su calor lo excitó más que el rubor de su rostro, más que sus piernas semiabiertas o que aquella expresión que mezclaba pánico y deleite cuando bajó los calzones blancos y empezó a hacerle una paja.

- Ninguna mujer, y recuerda esto, Lucius, ninguna mujer hará nunca que se te ponga tan dura.

- Cierra la boca, cerdo.

Rodolphus ahogó una carcajada y siguió masturbándolo. Lucius jadeaba en silencio y él se recreaba en su placer.

- Me gustan las pollas, Lucius. Pero sobre todo me gusta tu polla.

Se giró un momento y tras comprobar que no había nadie cerca, se recogió la túnica y se agachó. Lucius tragó saliva mientras Rodolphus empezaba a chupársela. A veces le miraba a los ojos mientras la hacía desaparecer dentro de la boca, y casi sin darse cuenta, Lucius le puso la mano en la nuca.

- ¿Narcissa te ha chupado los huevos alguna vez? Generalmente no lo hacen. Cosas de mujeres…

Lucius no hizo nada por controlar sus gemidos mientras Rodolphus se los lamía. Arqueó la espalda y atrajo cada vez más la cabeza de Rodolphus contra él. Por fin este se levantó y, sujetándolo por el cuello lo volteó, apoyando su torso en el ya tibio granito. Separó sus piernas ayudándose de las suyas y bajó un poco más los pantalones.

- Esto podría doler, pero sólo será al principio.

Lucius no respondió, pero Rodolphus intuyó por su respiración agitada que no saldría corriendo. Le instó a apoyar la pierna sobre el borde inferior del mirador, y poco dispuesto a ser cuidadoso, dirigió la primera de las embestidas arrancando a Lucius un quejido de protesta. Alargando la mano hacia delante, siguió masturbándolo mientras penetraba con fuerza.

- Por los cojones de Grindewald, Lucius Malfoy, si pudiera te estaría follando el culo hasta el día del juicio final, joder…

La fricción de la mano de Rodolphus hizo que Lucius no tardara mucho en correrse. Poco después, Rodolphus terminó a su espalda, dejándose caer sobre él. Se limpiaron con un hechizo y antes de regresar a la mansión, Rodolphus susurró al oído de Lucius.

- Espero que pienses en mí cuando esta noche estés con tu mujer.

Los elfos habían caldeado el gran dormitorio. Narcissa se cepillaba el pelo mientras Lucius la contemplaba, tan hermosa con su camisón verde de seda.

- Ven a la cama, querida.

Narcissa soltó el cepillo y, apartando las sábanas, se tumbó junto a él. Sin apenas tiempo para recostarse sobre el colchón, Lucius comenzó a besarla. Los labios, el cuello. Se puso sobre ella y le acarició los pechos, mordisqueando y lamiendo los pezones. Le separó las piernas y le subió el camisón hasta las caderas. Narcissa se quitó la delicada lencería y abrió las piernas, pero Lucius la detuvo.

- Date la vuelta.

- ¿Como?

- Date la vuelta, Narcissa…


End file.
